


chocolate trick

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Fluff, I can't believe I really did this, Kissing, M/M, OOC, Typos, What Was I Thinking?, no beta we die like suman, valentine's day fanfiction translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: “Even after these years, you’ve still forgotten the trick I’ve used with chocolate, huh, Lavi?” / RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	chocolate trick

**chocolate trick**

**D.Gray-man by Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: alternative universe - modern life, _boys love_ , almost NSFW (at the end), somehow OOC, typos, etc. This fanfiction is the English version of my Lucky fanfiction titled 'chocolate' (but it got different ending).**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“How many?”

“Forty nine. You?”

“Dang it! I only got thirty two!”

With that, Tyki finally laughed, ignoring Lavi who was still babbling and cursing like a five years old kid. Adding more dramatic effect, the redhead chose to roll over the grass, not bothering his clothes nor his hair. Tasting defeat was never Lavi’s favorite part in competing, especially with Tyki.

However, not like usual, Tyki kept silent, as if a cat got his tongue. It was oddly enough since their relationship was filled either by arguing or fighting—there’s no in between, though sometimes they can talk like usual as if they were long companions.

The redhead lifted his face, watching the Portuguese man open the zipper from his backpack, trying to choose which chocolate he wanted to eat. Knowing how careless Tyki was in managing things, Lavi wouldn’t get surprised if some of his chocolates were already crumbled.

Well, for a man who almost got 50 chocolates on valentine’s day, perhaps those chocolates meant nothing to him. Even though he’s a jerk, how can ladies still find him attractive? How can he get a mountain of chocolates, although his only speciality was just spreading charm? _Tch_.

Before Lavi had a chance to break the silent, Tyki finally chose a box from his backpack, opening it, and taking a truffle with some sprinkles on the top of it. However, before eating it, his eyes suddenly glanced at Lavi, instantly making the redhead blushing.

“What? Got a love-struck just seeing how handsome I am?” he teased.

Lavi spat right after that, betraying the beating of his heart that became faster. “In your dream!”

However, not like usual, Tyki seemed didn’t really care. He just shrugged, handing the chocolate he picked earlier to the redhead, and asked. “Want some?”

Lavi didn’t respond. He remained silent, looking at the Portuguese and the chocolate back and forth, then sighing. “Were you aware that chocolate was given to _you_?” he asked.

“Then?”

“Then don’t give this easily to other people, dumbass!” the redhead hissed. His finger pointed at the chocolate, showing how annoyed he was. He already lost from Tyki earlier, how can this man, _without feeling guilty_ , ask if he wants some of his chocolate that they had matched? It really felt like a double insult to Lavi.

Tyki snorted. A grin formed in his lips, increasing Lavi’s grudge. The redhead almost hoping he can slap that man’s face—but, immediately forgetting his thought, knowing fully that man could easily dodge his attack. “It’s already mine, what’s the problem?” the Portuguese replied.

Actually, Lavi had predicted a similar answer from that man, but still, he couldn’t help feeling annoyed. He clicked his tongue, making the curves of his lips fell perfectly. “How selfish,” he hissed.

“Whatever.” Not listening, Tyki pointed the chocolate again, then repeated his last offer. “Do you want some or not?”

It took some minutes to Lavi before answering. Once again, he looked at Tyki and the chocolate he was offering suspiciously. _Well_ , he _indeed_ said that it felt like an insult for him. However, he was never against sweets. In fact, he _likes_ it.

_Well._ Lavi took a deep breath, finally deciding. _There’s no harm too, though. I guess it’s okay._

Then, driven by his innocent self, Lavi opened his mouth; unaware of the ulterior motive from that offer. “ _Aaaa—_ ”

Before Lavi could react, Tyki ditched his hand, moved forward, and kissed the younger man. Lavi, who was unable to smell the older man’s dirty motive, was spontaneously shocked, but his joints were too dead to move even by an inch. His face heated up, his brain burned without fire.

Tyki broke the kiss first, left Lavi dazed, and ate the chocolate he had previously offered without hesitation. His lips immediately formed a wolf grin, while his eyes glowed at the redhead, who still lost his voice.

“Oh,” the Portuguese finally spoke, declaring his ‘victory’, “it’s not bad.”

“TYKI MIKK!”

.

.

Lavi opened his eye, blinked for several times, trying to adjust the light entering his room. The redhead stared around him, just realized that he fell asleep on the couch with a book lying on his chest with an open position—awakening his last memory before his gaze dimmed and his consciousness plunged into a dream.

Through the light from his curtains, he sure it must be noon; maybe around eleven or half twelve. An irritated groan slid off from his lips, his body still wanting to have a bit of rest, reluctant to get up and start the day. Since he was awake quite late, it seemed not a sin to ignore the sun and choose to sleep again.

However, before he could close his eye again, a loud noise came from the kitchen; instantly dismissed his sleepiness and sharpened all his senses. Slowly, he raised from the couch, walked without a sound towards the noise, and peeked to see what kind of creature had strayed into his kitchen. An idea to hit anyone until they've unconscious flashed through his mind, but spontaneously vanished when his emerald eye caught the anonymous person’s back. He knew that person without even looking at his face.

“Tyki?”

That call made the anonymous person turn around, staring back at Lavi who was still shocked discovering his presence, and snorted. “Finally. I thought you won’t wake up until evening,” said Tyki while returning to his cooking.

Lavi needed three more seconds to find his own voice. “Why are you here?”

“Why not? You’re the one who gave me the spare key.”

“Then how about your work with Sheril?”

Tyki waved his hand, refused to answer. “It’s been settled. Relax.”

However, Lavi knew Tyki. They’ve been knowing each other quite long, and started dating a year ago. He knew the hidden meaning from Tyki’s gestures; that Portuguese man definitely ran away from his work, _again_. A groan slid again from Lavi’s lips, knowing fully that Tyki once again involved him in another problem. “I hate you,” said him.

“I knew it.”

“If Sheril suddenly came here—”

“Calm down, Bunny. Have a drink. Relax.” Tyki cut off the redhead’s sentence, then turned again at the redhead. “It’s all settled. Why don’t you wash your face and brush your teeth? You stink.”

“ _You_ —!” Lavi glared at the Portuguese, pissed off with his words. If he didn't know him long enough, they will most likely get stuck in intense fight—just like their old days. The redhead finally backed off, then rubbed his nose. He got a headache just now, but is still trying to reply to that mockery. “Shut up. You’re just an intruder who suddenly used my kitchen without my permission.”

It made Tyki chuckle. “Was that kind of intruder even exist?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me one.”

“A rat.”

“ _Heh_.”

This time, Lavi ignored him. He walked away right after showing his middle finger to Tyki. The Portuguese man rotated his eyes. For him, the redhead was still the same, unchanged although his height almost chased him.

It took a few brief stirs before Tyki turned off the stove, then put his dish into a plate, then placed it on the dining table. He can still hear the gurgling of water from the sink, telling him his lover still wasn’t ready. Not bothered by that, the Portuguese continued his activity, brewing two cups of coffee for them, then waited until his lover’s hair popped out from the door.

“Thanks,” said Lavi while pulling a chair beside his lover and sitting on it.

Tyki only hummed. He sipped his coffee, then remembered something. His free hand immediately reached his pocket, took out a small box of chocolate from it, then placed it on the table—instantly grabbing all of Lavi’s attention from his coffee cup.

“Tyki,”

“ _Hm_?”

Lavi pointed at that box. “What is that?”

“Oh.” Without answering properly, the Portuguese man opened the box. “I bought it at the corner of the road. It’s only half price since it’s Valentine.”

Lavi snorted, mocked his lover. “How generous.”

“Whatever.”

“ _Tch_.”

Ignoring his lover’s mockery, Tyki took a piece of chocolate from the box, then handed it to Lavi. “Want some?”

One of Lavi’s eyebrows lifted. Being generous has never been Tyki’s nature, seeing his offering just blew off the scent of suspicion to the redhead. However, instead of hearing his feelings and his sudden nostalgia, Lavi chose to kick it out, innocently opening his mouth, allowing the chocolate to be delivered to his mouth. “ _Aaaa_ —”

And just like old days, Tyki ditched his hand, moved forward, and kissed his lover. Lavi’s good eye widened, making the Portuguese more satisfied. When they parted, Tyki’s lips already formed a wolf grin, making the redhead’s heart beating faster— _just like in their old days_.

“Have you awakened now, Eyepatch- _kun_?” asked the Portuguese with a mockery tone, thinking it’s already his winning. He ate the chocolate he had forgotten, then grinned at the redhead. “Even after these years, you’ve still forgotten the trick I’ve used with chocolate, _huh_ , _Lavi_?”

Before Tyki could taste his ‘victory’ too long, suddenly Lavi rose up from his chair, cupped the Portuguese man’s face, and kissed Tyki on the lips longer—return the previous kiss. Tyki was only able to stare, almost thinking that his lover was still sleepwalking and hadn’t fully awakened. When they parted again, Lavi stared at his lover, then spoke.

“Not really, _though_. I’ve gotten used to some of them,” said him, claiming the victory that Portuguese almost achieved.

Tyki didn’t respond, his brain refused to process. Controlled by instinct, he once again reunited their lips. This time, Lavi opened his mouth, let his lover in, making the kiss more intense and intimate. Their breaths became heavier and somehow the heat in the room became hotter.

Ignoring their breakfasts, Tyki lifted the redhead, and led him through the hall. Lavi didn’t resist, still focused on their intimate kiss, and only managed to speak when they were halfway to his room.

“Tyki, breakfast—”

“It can wait.”

Lavi clicked his tongue, knowing fully where this could lead—but didn’t really mind about it, he just didn't like to acknowledge it bluntly. “Many valuable books stored here, Asshole.”

“Then I hope your bed is free from books and your notes. Satisfied?”

“ _Mmnn_ ….” Lavi hid his face in his lover’s neck, inhaling the lavender scent from there. “It’s been a while since I slept on the bed.”

Tyki chucked at that. “Then, you should sleep _a little longer_ there today.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so … it’s my first (second?) time I translated my own works, I’m really nervous hhhhhhhhhh I hope I didn’t make too many mistakes (;;w;;)
> 
> This fanfiction originally was from my fanfiction titled ‘chocolate’, but actually, on February 14th I made a sequel from that (but didn’t publish it in AO3), so this work actually was a mix-up from those works. I also changed some descriptions and dialogues because of my incapability haha ((pls forgive me orzz)). So, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this! :”))
> 
> -Regards-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
